Black and White Feathers
by micar
Summary: "Thank you, Chrome." they said, before disappearing and in their places fell a black and a white feather...
1. Chapter 1

**Black and White Feathers**

* * *

Prologue…

She was a wonder in every word.

All those who have seen the devil didn't dare look into his eyes.

They didn't dare come into his presence either.

After all, he was a guinea pig they revived again and again for their demonic experiments...

Once a man, kind and gentle in soul…

No. he wasn't even a man yet when they started experimenting on him.

_Hideous humans…_

Only a mere boy…

They tainted him so deep that…

Once the experiment have been a success…

_**He killed.**_

Thus, he turned into a demon.

He has given up on hope all his life…

Yet…

There she is…

Looking at him with the warmest smile on her face…

Eyes telling him that he has no need to be afraid…

"Mukuro-sama is Mukuro-sama. Tainted… yet kind and gentle… As long as you have your heart that can care for someone else, you are pure."

'_How can you say that to a monster like me?'_

She gave me a smile and kindly laid a kiss on his forehead. "You are precious to me, Mukuro-sama. I'm here for you now, always remember that…"

* * *

**A/N: **hello, minna! i just couldn't help but publish this as my friend said. well, here i present a khr story! well, even if this is short, i hope you still like it! wee, that's all i can say! thank you once again and please enjoy! i would like to thank her for this. please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Illusion**

* * *

There was an angel leaning against the window sill in the highest part of her run down home. She had shoulder length indigo hair that flowed gracefully as it fell from her shoulders down to her back. She wore a long sleeved white dress that extended till it reached her toes and made her breathtakingly wonderful. She had gorgeous violet eyes that were graced with kindness and warmth. She was a gorgeous angel.

Her name was Nagi.

She lived in a run down building. The only place where her soul went to. The place she currently calls 'home'.

A place named Kokuyo Land.

Yet that place itself was void of the essence that a home needed.

_Family._

Her family was long gone ever since she remembered. She had no memories of them.

She brushed away a stray indigo hair that covered her face and looked longingly outside.

'_I wonder why I am in this place' _she thought as she looked over vast garden filled with white roses in front of her. The place was filled with light as it never seemed to change.

_Yet empty..._

She sighed as she went on her way towards the door. The long hall of Kokuyo made no sound with only her footsteps being heard. There was no here.

_No one but her..._

She kept on walking till she saw the exit. The exit that led her to her favorite place of all. A beautiful lake. The water was crystal clear and it the coldness of it always brought a soothing feeling to her touch. Her figure illuminated in the lake as she looked down with a graceful smile on her face.

"Hi, Chrome." she said to her as she sat down beside the lake. The girl in the lake smiled at her warmly. "How's your day?" she asked.

"Getting bored out here, I presume..." Nagi answered. She watched the lotus that floated on that beautiful lake beside her own reflection, beside Chrome. Her other self.

"We are one, Nagi. I can always talk to you even if you don't have to come here to the lake." Chrome said. "You can always speak to me in your mind."

"Well, I just wanted some air so I took the liberty of coming here." She enclosed her arms on her legs behind her long white skirt and rested her head on her knees, still looking at the reflection.

The reflection looked at her worriedly. "Nagi?"

Nagi didn't answer as she slowly leaned towards the water...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Splash!_

Eventually, she fell into the water.

"Nagi!" Chrome yelled as the girl fell into her. "Nagi, what are you doing?! You'll drown!"

The girl smiled at her as she continued to sink deep... and deeper.

_'What's the use, Chrome? No one will ever miss us, grieve for us, cry for us... no one needs us...'_

"Nagi! Get a hold of yourself!"

Her pleads and cries fell on deaf ears of herself. She was frantically finding a way to save her. But even she herself froze on the words of her other self.

_No one will need us…_

Her pleas stopped and hopelessly looked at the surface. Ever since they remembered, they were in this place. There was no one in there but them.

_No one…_

There was no way out of that place. Once her soul has decided to a place to stay, she will stay there for all eternity. As Nagi sank deeper, Chrome felt all hope drain in her body as well. It was a lonely place.

_For what reason do we exactly exist…?_

As both of them gave up, a hand seemed to have been extended towards them.

'_It is an illusion…' _they thought.

Still, the hand continued to reach out for them. Nagi chuckled in her mind.

'_What a weird illusion.' _She thought. For Chrome though it was as if she woke from reality. The hand was too enticing to grab.

'_Nee Nagi…' _she said.

'_Nani Chrome?'_

'_If… someone in this world needs us… what will you do…?'_

Nagi pondered for a minute, closing her eyes for a moment. And opening them again with a smile gracing her lips.

'_Well, that person will be the only reason for me to exist.'_

'_Is… that so?'_

'_So…' _her hand reached out to grab that hand that reached out for them. '_even if this hand is an illusion… I will give it a chance.'_

When her hand connected with that hand, she smiled. It is a big hand.

'_A hand of a man' _they thought. Even if it was just an illusion, it felt so warm and real.

She brought that arm to her lips and kissed it before letting out of the air she held in.

'_Thank you.'_

Her world collapsed into darkness…

* * *

A/N: hehehe... sorry if this is short... this was not mine... please bear with it... thank you once again and please read and review...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 2: The Devil**

**A/N: hope you enjoy! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

* * *

_He was running fast. His breathing was ragged but he can't afford to stop._

_The blue haired boy ran as the men with bloody hands reached out for him. _

'_NO! Stay away from me!' __he screamed in fear and ran even faster. It was pure darkness. The boy was very afraid. They will do experiments on him again and he will die again another very painful death._

'_No…please…' __he pleaded as he reached a dead end. The men grinned maliciously and pinned him forcefully against the wall. They started to inject a syringe on him as he watched in horror._

'_NOOOOOOOO!'_

_He felt his body go still and limp. He slowly became numb…_

_He saw darkness… _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_He lost consciousness._

The blue haired man's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing a red and a blue eye.

'_Not again…_' he thought as his hand unconsciously went to his face to touch his red right eye.

Mukuro sat up from lying down. His long blue hair fluttered along as the wind gently brushed against his face. Mismatched eyes looked around, examining the new grounds before him before sighing…

'_Oya, oya. Where have I stumbled upon again this time?, _he thought as he stood up. He brushed away the imaginary dirt on his long dark coat, embedded with red and silver jewels and silver chains on his shoulders. It was slightly open and held by this black and silver belt by the waist. His hands were covered with half finger black gloves with the same chain and a red jewel was embedded in the center of his gloved hands. He had long black nails and long silver earrings in the shape of wings and a red jewel in the middle. He had silver accessories on his neck as well…

The fields were covered with white flowers except for the spot where he had just awaked from. The ground turned into an ugly shade of black and dark indigo. He shrugged as he looked at it.

_It's not like it will wilt. It just turned into someone like me, _he thought as he continued to his surveying of the new place before him. There was a lake somewhere not far away. There was also an almost broken sign just behind him.

_That must have been the portal where I came from. _He chucked inwardly. _Kufufufu, I guess I'll try to enjoy this realm then. _He thought. The sign read Kokuyo Land.

The bluenette hmm-ed as he took in the view of the almost broken sign. He shrugged and walked away. All the flowers his boots touched as he walked turned into a color of black, if not, dark blue. His presence could have done it but the devil didn't care.

Not far, he spotted a rundown building that that seemed to be filled with light.

Light.

His eyes narrowed slightly before he looked away from the building, resolving to go to the lake instead.

He didn't despise the light. But it frustrates him how the pureness of that light always reminds him…

Always reminds him of how…

_Tainted. _

He was…

He sighed as he pushed the thought away from his mind. The thought was immediately brought back up to his mind again when he saw white.

A lady in white sitting in front of the lake, hugging her knees. Her hair was that of a beautiful indigo color cascading down her shoulders gracefully. Her skin was pale white and as she looked at her reflection in the water, he caught a glimpse of her eyes that were of the beautiful color of violet hues.

For a moment, he forgot how to breathe. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen…

But…

_She's pure… _his other self reminded. Mukuro stiffened at the realization.

"Y-you're right, Rokudo." He said sadly.

Another creature that he would never be able to touch because of that light. He turned to walk away, already deciding to leave the place when…

_SPLASH!_

He turned again and saw the beautiful creature have fallen in the lake.

_Oya, oya? What is she doing? _Rokudo mused.

Mukuro immediately ran to the spot where she had fallen and plunged his hand into the water towards where the beautiful creature.

_You can't touch her, you do know that. _

He ignored the other's warning. Of course he knew. But even if he was a devil, already took the lives of many and destroyed others, the idea of someone dying still weighed heavily on his conscience. One that he had supposedly lost. Yet…

.

.

.

.

Here he was, saving the beautiful creature he had just seen.

He could hear his other self sigh in his mind. He also knew that he was smiling.

_We really are soft, huh…_

"Really, you only just realized huh?" he answered.

Their short conversation was cut when the devil felt a hand grab his, weakly.

A small frail hand…

* * *

As he pulled the creature out of the water, a beautiful figure surfaced. He gathered her in his arms and set him in the ground. He studied her closely. She looked much better up close save for her eyes that he couldn't see but was curious on what they looked up close.

He sighed as he gripped a handful of blue hair in frustration. _What now?_, he thought.

She plunged into the deep darkness, all air drained out of her. Yet here she was having a strange dream…

* * *

There was a boy with blue hair and a pair of blue eyes to match it. He looked so happy with a man and a woman.

_Presumably his parents…_Chrome said, appearing beside her.

'_Where are we, Chrome?' _Nagi asked. Chrome didn't answer but pressed a hand to her lips. Nodding, both of them watched the scene.

"Mother! Father! Look!" he held out a sketchpad to them. The two adults both took a look and smiled at the boy. The man ruffled his son's hair.

"Nice drawing, Mukuro. It's so beautiful." He said. The boy let out a cheeky grin.

"But why did you decide to draw a picture of three angels, Mukuro-kun?" his mother asked.

Curious, Nagi and Chrome both took a look at the drawing the child drew and both were surprised. There were three angels. But the other had dark wings and there was darkness around it. The figures were drawn with precise the detail, as if the child himself has seen an angel himself and made an exact replica of it. It was also disturbing… the expression that one of the angels and the devil wore.

Both shared a pained filled expression directed at each other. The third angel also had a pained filled smile that was directed at both of them.

The drawing itself looked as if it wanted to share a story.

"I was inspired by a story my friend told me! And the other one's not an angel, mother." the boy said enthusiastically.

"Ho? Is that so? What was the story about? Would you care to share with us, son?" his father asked.

"Of course! Long, long ago, there was a cold and cruel devil…"

The boy's words became muffled until they couldn't be heard anymore… Nagi frowned at this.

'_What's happening? Why can't we hear him?' _she asked Chrome.

_Maybe-_

They were taken again to another scene. The place where the happy family was standing a while back was drowned in a sea of flames. The boy's parents lay in a heap of ash before him while the boy looked emotionlessly at them, tears spilling out of his eyes.

* * *

"Take the brat and retreat!" a man who held a rifle in hand said to his comrade. The other nodded before grabbing the boy who stayed limp in the man's arms as he ran.

"Why…" the boy said as he looked at the pile of burnt bodies that was once his parents. He held out a hand to them as they went farther and farther away from him. "don't leave me… mother…father…"

The two looked at the scene with horror and pity for the boy. He's too young to be experiencing this… Yet why in the first place did all of this happen?

Once again, the scene disappeared and the two were once again in the dark place they were in a while ago.

_It may have appeared we have been inside a memory… _Chrome said. Nagi nodded.

'_But whose memory is it?' _she asked.

_Who knows…_

* * *

The lady stared at the man in front of her, he looked strangely familiar. He looked like the boy in that memory…

_Was it his memory?_

Her hand reached out to touch the red eye of the man. The man in return stiffened in response. When she touched it, a flash of horrible images of the boy himself played on her mind.

She immediately withdrew her hand with surprise…

The devil also looked bewildered and surprised by her actions but let it off.

_I knew it. She's afraid of me…_

"Kufufufu, so you're finally awake, angel." He said as he studied the expression the other was portraying. _Goodbye, beautiful creature, _he thought as he took a step backward and turned to leave.

"Wait! Mukuro-sama!"

The devil stopped midway and blinked in surprise.

"That's your name right?" Nagi asked him.

"Why do you know my name?" the other asked quietly, completely amused at the turn of events. But at the same time, disturbed…

"I…uh…" she answered instead of answering.

"Hmm?"

"The name just crossed my mind but…I don't really know."

His eyes narrowed. _Hmm…surely, my name couldn't have reached a place like this. Most likely because there is no one here but her… _He thought.

"Then let me introduce myself." He bowed a little and smiled -scratch that- smiled elusively at the lady. "I'm Mukuro Rokudo, just a wandering demon. Yorushiku."

* * *

A/N: Remember that it is inspired by Prisoner from Skip beat. I terribly suck at describing their outfits' so I suggest that if you want to see their outfits watch Prisoner. Ciao! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO ALL!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap. 3: **

**a/n: hope you like this chapter! i do not own anything.**

He wasn't an illusion…

He was real.

"Thank you for saving me, Mukuro-sama. I'm Nagi."

The devil frowned. The angel gave him a small, awkward smile. Although he smiled in return, in his eyes were filled with emotions of coldness and suspicion.

Her eyes were sad. As if she had already seen the dark side of life. He inwardly smirked. No one ever dared to look at him in the eye. Because looking at those eyes… it always projected fearful and terrored expressions. No one ever did come into his presence either...

He was the harbinger of darkness. The harbinger of death to those who crossed his path. The harbinger of despair.

Even to himself.

"A demon receiving thanks from an angel? How ironic." He commented dryly, a Cheshire grin on his face. The angel stayed on her spot, head bent down a little.

"D-demo, you saved my life. It's normal to thank you, rather, I'm indebted to you." She looked up, rather shyly but her eyes were resolved.

"Oya? Now that's troubling. I don't want to have an angel being indebted to me. How would you repay your debt to a devil anyway?" he asked.

"A-ano… I don't know…"

The devil chuckled. "Hmm… I think I'll stay here anyway until you figure out how to repay me." There was a silent '_if you can'_ hidden in his words and the angel caught it. She smiled, a little more sincere than her last smile.

"Then, you can stay with me, Mukuro-sama." She said.

"Are you really sure about that, angel?" he asked. The angel nodded. "I never even dreamt to see the day where I would be in the same place with an angel. This is all rather unnerving."

The angel smiled in return, brightening up the atmosphere. Her eyes then looked at the spot where the devil stood and surprisingly, it had turned into an ugly, dark shades of blue.

The devil followed her gaze and saw the work of his presence to the plants. He sighed wearily. The angel tilted her head in confusion and the devil took it as a cue to explain.

"They have turned dark because of my presence. Basically, they have been _tainted. _But they don't die; they only change into an ugly, dark shade." He explained. The angel nodded and bent down to touch the flower that was once a beautiful color of white turned into a color of dark color of violet. "Don't touch it," the devil halted her. She looked up with a questioning gaze again. "It's tainted. It'll stay that way till it wilts. Don't touch it if you don't want to be infected." He warned.

The angel smiled at him. She obeyed him and let the flower be. "But it's a beautiful color, Mukuro-sama. It has the same color as your eye. That's why it's not ugly."

"Kufufufu," the devil hid his surprise with a chuckle. _A beautiful color, huh… _he smiled. No one ever called it a beautiful color. Maybe because it was always a representative of how his presence would always outdo the purest of things. But never was it called beautiful. He was really happy, even though he'd rather not admit it.

The angel, seeing the smile on his face, smiled along. She saw the lotus floating in the river and grabbed it. She let out a breath on the lotus and showed it to the devil who in turn looked at her with a questioning look. The angel shoved it into his chest, forcing the other to hold it. He expected the flower to turn into a dark shade but…nothing happened.

"It's my gift, Mukuro-sama. That flower will always symbol our meeting. The flower will never taint. Ever. Just like our meeting that will never fade in my heart."

The devil twirled it in his fingers and sent the angel an eerie chuckle "Kufufu, interesting words you say there, angel." He said, mismatched eyes eyeing her with interest.

The angel blushed. The devil chuckled and kept the flower close. He liked it.

The very existence of it brought joy to him strangely enough. The only thing that will never taint at his touch? Rather too good to be true, really.

But it was there…still untainted in his hands. He waited for a few minutes, observing if it would taint. He even removed his gloves and touched it with his bare skin but nothing happened.

Indeed, it was a wonderful gift.

"Now then, angel." He smiled his ever mischievous smile, odd eyes filled with interest. "Shall we discuss where will I stay in the meantime?"

* * *

The two were silent as they entered the angel's home. Her room was full of light and all white and gold colors. Her furnitures were all white and her walls were of gold.

"This is such a wonderful room you have. As expected of an angel." Mukuro remarked as he took sight of his surroundings. "But… I have no plans to share with an angel territory." He spoke with a frown. The angel looked at him apologetically.

She led her to the room above hers which was spotless. Since she was the only person there, she always cleaned the building to ease her boredom. The devil watched his surrounding with interest, but there was still a hint of dislike. It was still too bright for his taste.

They arrived into a room. It was simple and for some reason, the curtains on the windows were tattered. Nagi didn't have anything to replace it so she left it that way. The devil hummed as he entered the room, scanning every nook and crook. He nodded in approval.

"It seems I need to redecorate a bit. Decolor a few things, if I may?"

Not that he needed to ask. The moment he stepped inside the room, darkness started to creep in to the place. Mukuro liked the place even without the approval of the angel.

Even before he spoke up, it was obvious to the angel. Nagi silently nodded in approval. A smirk made its way into the devil's mouth as a dark aura surrounded him.

A mere touch on the white wall, a dark circle started to form, spreading itself like a disease. He did the same with the curtains, turning it into a dark blue. It made the room dark, except for the orange rays coming from the window.

"Oya? It's already this late?" He watched the sun sink behind the mountains before propping himself on the sofa which turned black as well.

"A-Ano…"

"I advise you not to step into this room from now on, angel. It's rather hazardous to your health." He said, an elusive smile on his lips. "It'll be a bit troubling if you do."

"Hai. Ano, Mukuro-sama… what would you want for dinner?" she asked, a blush forming on her cheeks when the devil looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Kufufufu, are you seriously asking, angel?" the angel nodded. "Then, human flesh if you may."

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

She started fidgeting… she can't possibly—

"Can't kill? Kufufufu," he chuckled, "It's just a joke, angel. Do not concern yourself with my wellbeing. I do not need to eat."

"D-demo…"

"You're not hosting a human, angel. You're hosting a devil. Now if you please… I'm rather tired…" on cue, his eyelids were dropping slightly, his breathing was slowing.

"O-okay…" she softly answered. The devil didn't hear. He was already asleep. The angel smiled softly before leaving the room.

* * *

_The walls were splattered with blood. Medical equipment, broken and destroyed, splayed on the ground. And in the middle was a boy with an eyepatch over his right eye._

_His hands were stained with a deep red color._

_Blood._

_He heaved a deep breath, removing the eyepatch. A red eye opened, followed by tears that fell almost immediately._

_Despair._

_Is this what they call this feeling of helplessness?, he thought. Tears ran from his cheeks as he looked up the high window, into the endless night sky. Long have he felt this feeling since he had abandoned hope of being saved._

_Hope._

_The word held no meaning to him now._

_Life… does that even mean anything now? Nay… _

_A sickening smile morphed into the boy's face, his once tears filled eyes were devoid of emotion. Slowly, with a harsh swoosh, black wings sprouted from his back._

"_Despair? Kufufufu. It's rather unfair that I should only be the one to experience this no? I will make the world know despair."_

_He flew out of the window, into the night sky, leaving a set of black feathers behind._

* * *

a/n: so how was it? R & R pls?


End file.
